This invention relates broadly and generally to a billiard rack assembly and method of racking billiard balls. A conventional rack (or “triangle”) is used to organize billiard balls on a table at the beginning of a billiards game. Generally, the balls are first placed within the area defined by the rack, tightened against the front apex of the rack by pressure with the fingers or thumbs against a back row of balls, and properly located on the table playing surface—e.g., at the foot spot. At that point, the rack is generally moved forward slightly to permit disengagement with the tightly organized balls and then lifted carefully from the table without touching or loosening the balls.